Lonely Lullaby Songfic
by trademistakes918
Summary: A songfic about Owl City's song Lonely Lullaby. I know this song took place about a year ago but oh well! :D


_I sang my princess fast to sleep,_

_Cause she was my dream come true._

_Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you. _

_But now those lonely lullabies_

_Just damped my tired eyes,_

_Because I can't forget you._

_Because I can't forget you._

Adam lay on the couch, hands over his face. How could he be so stupid? Of _course _Ann Marie heard the song, and of course it would do one of these things: a. make her feel like a jerk, which was not his intention, b. make her embarrassed, again, not his intention, or c. make her cry, which was the last thing he ever wanted. Writing that song was fine, but releasing it had been a bad idea. Music was the only way he could get her off his mind, though. But look how far that had gotten him.

He set his hands under his nose in a steeple, and exhaled slowly. He sat there deep in thought. Every single cozy song he'd written was about her. Vanilla Twilight-her. Lonely Lullaby… don't even think about that one. That was why he was in this whole predicament. He loved the song, but he should've thought about how it would make Ann Marie feel. But he didn't. All he could think about was how he couldn't move on. He felt his eyes get misty, and groaned. _Come on, Adam, _he thought to himself. _Seriously, you're going to cry? You're so ridiculous._

I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
When the nightmares take me,  
I will scream with the howling wind,  
'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream.

Later that night, the rain was pouring down hard. The storm raged on unforgivingly as she stepped out of the car. Her legs were shaking, and she felt stupid. _It's your fault, remember that, _she thought to herself. _If he doesn't forgive you, don't blame him, blame yourself. You chose a degree that you could've gotten here over him, and it's been two years. Just because you're living here from now on could mean nothing to him. That song was probably written ages ago. _She swallowed hard and refused to let herself cry. When she stepped up and began to ring the doorbell, thunder clapped, making her nervous self jump and she tripped, falling down the steps and onto the concrete right beside it. She gulped and stared up at the sky in shock. _Did I just fall? _She thought to herself. Well, she must've. Too confused, shocked, and in pain to move, she let the rain pour down on her, staring up at the dark clouds that floated above, until darkness overcame her.

Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,  
And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,  
But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,  
Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold.

Adam heard a thump outside of his studio window. He abruptly snapped his hands off of his synthesizer he'd been messing with and turned off his computer. He opened the blinds slightly and saw the figure of a young woman, around his age wearing jeans, black boots, and a long black pea coat , laying down, or had she fallen?- her long brown hair scattered around her head on the ground as if she had- in front of his doorstep. She was being drenched by the rain, and looked shocked, her mouth slightly open. "Oh, God," he muttered to himself, realizing who it was. It couldn't be, he was dreaming. Either way, he ran out to help her. As he got closer, he realized that it _was _her. It was truly Ann Marie, squinting her eyes that were being blurred by the rain. "Ann Marie?" he asked, voice mesmerized and panicked, as he gently scooped her up and began to carry her into the house. He set her on the couch and sat on the coffee table. He tenderly shook her shoulder. "Annie?" he asked . "Come on, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open, and they widened in horror as she realized what had happened to her. "Adam?" she said hurriedly. "Oh God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"It's all right," he said soothingly, smoothing back her hair. That is, until he remembered they weren't together anymore. He quickly took his hand away and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry," he said. "What happened to you?" his voice was still full of concern. Annmarie's expression looked pained, and she swallowed. "I-um… fell."  
"You fell?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling stupid. He didn't know what to say to her, but he was hoping she wasn't hurt.  
"Oh, I'm fine. I came here because…" she hesitated. She didn't really know what to say. "Because why?" Adam asked, both confused and slightly amused. He'd never known her to be at a loss for words.  
"I heard the song," she finally said. "It was… pretty."  
"Oh… oh!" Adam said quickly, and flushed. "I'm sorry if that… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything with that. I just needed to write it…"  
"No, no!" Annmarie interrupted. "No. It didn't make me uncomfortable. In fact, it…" she found herself stupidly cutting off right where she didn't need to. Couldn't she just get the words out, rip it off like a band-aid? Great. Now she was crying, right in front of Adam, when she needed to say what she needed to say right now. She sighed and shut her eyes tight.

That was when Adam saw that she was crying. "Oh, sweetie," he sighed softly, and took her hands, helping her sit up. He sat next to her and held her in his arms, not even minding the fact that she was still somewhat wet from the rain. "It's okay, it's okay. Shh." He stroked her hair as she began to sob. He'd only seen her cry like this one time before- back when she'd broken up with him. He knew she really didn't want to, and God knows that he didn't want to break up with her. "Annie, please don't cry. It's okay."  
"You used to call me that," she said, mumbling half to herself and half to him. Adam couldn't help but smile a bit. "I know," he replied. "And I still do."  
She moved away from his chest so she could look up at him. They stared into each other's eyes and her tears began to slowly subside. "Adam, I-"  
"I do, too." He whispered softly, and he rain his fingers through her hair, bringing it back behind her ears. He brought his face to hers and brushed his lips against hers lovingly. She kissed him back for what seemed like an eternity. He deepened the kiss and then pulled back, bringing her into a tight embrace, holding her in his arms. "I never wanted to let go," he said longingly. "Ever."  
Annmarie swallowed. "I'm sorry, Adam."  
He stiffened, and began to think she hadn't wanted what he thought she did. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just… I wasn't thinking… I shouldn't have done that."  
"No!" she replied hurriedly. "N-no. You should've. That's what I wanted when I… when I came here." Her ankle was still throbbing and was probably swollen but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was him.

_I sang my princess fast asleep,_

_Cause she was my dream come true._

_Oh, Annmarie, I loved you._

Relief flowed through Adam immediately, and he relaxed, holding her tighter than before. Annmarie finally spoke after what felt like a millennium. "Adam… I'm staying here."  
"In Minnesota?"  
"Yeah."  
Adam was stunned and surprised, and felt bad for feeling so happy. "But-but… college, and. Annie, that school was your dream-"  
"I found a new one," she said. "And it wasn't available to me in California. It was miserable."

Adam couldn't believe that she was here, the girl of his dreams, saying everything he wanted her to. "What was your new dream?" he asked, rubbing her back as he felt her body begin to shake with tears again, though this time they seemed to be tears of relief. Annmarie pulled away to look up at him. "You." She said simply and firmly. Without caring about anything, not the storm, not his music, not himself, he apruptly and hungrily kissed her, and let out a soft groan when she parted her lips. She tilted her head as he held it in his hands, and he kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in years. Well, technically, he hadn't, in two. But nothing about her had changed. And nothing about him had changed. But their terms were now entirely different, and it made his heart flutter.

When they stopped, Annmarie settled against his chest, and he stroked her hair, calming her and singing her lullaby he'd written for her as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled and brought her down with him as they both lay on the couch, snuggled together like the couple they'd always dreamed to be.

* * *

**This was a songfic that I wrote earlier, so I'm sorry if it was a little rough. Thanks for reading, and this was all inspired by the song Lonely Lullaby by Owl City :)**


End file.
